Lonely Soldier Boy
:For further uses of the term "Lonely Soldier Boy," see Lonely Soldier Boy (disambiguation) "Lonely Soldier Boy" is the 63rd episode of Robotech TV series and the 3rd episode of the third season. Summary Scott Bernard experience a second type of post-invasion civilization on Earth: Loosely-occupied regions which have no local law-enforcement authorities. Plot Scott Bernard and his companions, Annie LaBelle and Rand, arrive at a town in a desert. The town is in bad state of maintenance although it is only barely under Invid's control. There is no local law-enforcement authority; not even a sheriff. Armed hoodlums who roam the town are bound by any law other than superior force of arms. Their arrival coincides with a musical performance of Lancer, a famous singer also nicknamed Yellow Dancer, in a local pub. Lancer finishes her song but a couple of local thugs who are not pleased with it ridicule and offend Lancer and then try to beat her. However, they are soundly subdued, first by Lancer, then Rook Bartley (who was already there) and finally by Scott and Rand. The troubles however, do not end: Some time later, the same group of thugs attack a man named Lunk and his friend, chasing them through the town. Thugs manage to grab and drag away Lunk's friend but Scott once again intervenes and saves Lunk. Following this intervention, Scott, Rand and Rook prepare for a battle and depart to rescue Lunk's friend. Lunk, Annie and Lancer follow them. Before a battle start, however, Invid Shocktroopers arrive on scene and attack. The thugs flee and Scott, Rand and Rook engage the Invid forces. In the middle of the battle, Lunk reveals that he is a certified Robotech maintenance engineer and that he is in possession of a battle-ready Veritech Alpha fighter. He leads Scott to the fighter's location. Scott pilots the fighter and destroys all remaining Invid units. After the battle, Lunk joins Scott and his group to fight the Invid. Lancer also reveals that he has combat experience and joins the group as well. Rook does not announce any enthusiasm in battle but also tags along. Memorable quotes to be added Background information " " is based off of the original Japanese episode of Genesis Climber MOSPEADA, entitled "Mahiru no Kettou Konsāto" (Meaning "Showdown Concert at High Noon" in English), which aired 16 October, 1983 in Japan. References Characters * Yellow Dancer * Rook Bartley * Scott Bernard * Rand * Annie LaBelle * Lunk * Kevin * Spider * Mac Vessels and vehicles * Invid Trooper * Cyclone * Invid Shocktrooper * Alpha Fighter Songs *"Lonely Soldier Boy" *"It Don't Get Any Better" (second half of the song) Other * Mebiko House Robotech Remastered additions/changes to be added Cast * Greg Snegoff as Scott Bernard * Frank Catalano as Rand * Susie London as Rook Bartley * Emilie Colleen de Azevedo Brown as Annie LaBelle * Cam Clarke as Lance Belmont * Richard Epcar as Lunk * J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 63 03